In the Clutches of Murdock's Gang
by Sandrei20
Summary: Young Private falls under the bad influence of a certain penguin Gang. His attitude and personality change rapidly, his morals are falling, all of this leading Skipper to a nervous breakdown. Review and Comment pleaaaase!:
1. Chapter 1: Our little Private

PART ONE: Our little Private

"Move out, men! It's six thirty!"

Private let out a moan and rolled over in his bed sheets. Leaving his warm bed with last traces of sweet dreams floating up in the air was the last thing he felt like doing. But he had no choice. As soon as he heard Skipper's order, he tossed away his yellow blanket, stretched and hopped down on the ground. He staggered a little bit, still sleepy and dizzy. Skipper held him by arm to help him keep the balance.

"How was your sleep, Private?"

"I had a very nice dream, Skippa" muttered Private, rubbing his eyes, and trying to get rid of dizziness. "I was in the Land of Lunacorns with golden tails and forelocks. I was even riding one.. blue one.. and I was eating a strawberry snowcone at the same time".

"That was a very nice dream indeed" smiled Skipper against Rico's loud yawn. He patted Private on the back. "Go and have some coffee it will refresh you a little."

"Ayeaye, Skippa" said Private languidly and waddled up towards the table. Ten minutes later they were already practicing on the platform, Skipper crying out short sentences in his stern, decisive voice, the rest of the team repeating his moves with a slight delay… there were some colorful butterflies flying up in the air.. flowers at full blossom.. Frankie the Pigeon searching for some bread crumbs under the bench.. Marlene the Otter sitting on the top of her habitat's wall, looking at Skipper dreamingly. .. Everything around seemed so peaceful, calm and serene.

"Let's hope nothing spoils the day" thought Private, when the training was finally over. Alice came by, her face gloomy and weary as usual, and threw several fresh salmons to the fishbowl. Private gazed at his freshly served breakfast and spaced out for a while. All of a sudden, he started to grow more and more worried about his nearest future. How long are they meant to live together? Is there any possibility for their team to split up? Are they going to drift apart one day? Is Doctor Blowhole conspiring against them right now? What if he's planning another attack? He shivered violently .

A loud burst of happiness tore him away from his thoughts.

"Come on, Private, we're going to the park!" informed him Kowalski, while Rico was making a dance on the platform, expressing his immense joy in his specific language.

"That was a good one, Kowalski!" commented Skipper against Rico's horse giggling.

"Classic! Classic!" added Rico.

"Wazzup, Guys?" asked Private, waddling up towards the group and eyeing each one of the penguins, childish curiosity written all over his face. He was busy watching two, blue butterflies chasing each other in the air, therefore he would constantly find himself falling behind.

All threesome went deadly serious again.

"Ehrm.. em… that's classified, Private" said Skipper.

"Was this some kind of a joke?"

"Yes indeed" said Skipper shortly, waddling jauntily along.

"Tell me what was it about!"

"Na-ah!" gurgled Rico, while Kowalski shook his head in protest.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait till your 18th birthday, Private" answered Skipper. "Some jokes aren't suitable for kids at your age."

Private balled his flippers into fists and sneered in anger.

"Dough!"

He could only catch the snatch of Kowalski's joke. All he managed to understand was "a beautiful lady penguin" and " a couch".

"Hey, guys, how about visiting that new Penguin Tavern they've build on the other side of the Park?" asked Skipper.

"That's a great idea! " nodded Kowalski. "I'm especially curious about the inner decor. It was supposed to be made in a late eighties style".

"Now, let's see what have we got here!" said Skipper, making himself comfortable on his seat and taking a brown menu card in his flippers. He carefully scanned the list, page after page, looking for something special. "Wo hooo!" he cried all of a sudden. "Raspberry flavored English beer!"

"What? Raspberry?" shrieked Kowalski in a high pitched voice and jumped on his chair.

"Raspberry!" hollered Rico, sticking his long, reddish tongue out of the left side of the beak.

"Our favorite flavor" smiled Skipper. He closed the menu card and placed it back in the middle of the table. "Ain't it just fantastic? That's what I call a nice beginning of the day! So, we already know what we want, right?"

"But what about Private?" asked Kowalski, pointing at the youngest soldier with his yellow pen. "Isn't he supposed to.."

"Ah, yes, you're right, I've forgot. We'll have to check something out for our little boy" agreed Skipper, before reaching back for the menu card.

"What do you mean, check something out? It has been already decided!" frowned Private.

"Seriously Private, do you really think we would let a minor taste some alcohol, that's out of the question. Not in our team" Mumbled Skipper, without moving his eyes from the menu list.

"Beer is not an alcohol!" argued Private, his cheeks blushing slightly under his feathers.

"You haven't turned eighteen yet, my boy. No alcohol for you" said Skipper.

"We aren't drinking martini, for God's sake! Or vodka! Or whisky! What can be possibly wrong with raspberry flavored beer? Why won't you let me have a chance? Just four small sips!"

"There it is!" cried Skipper triumphantly, ignoring Private's angry speculations.

"How can I help you?" a middle- height penguin waiter in a white apron waddled up towards their table, yellow notepad clutched under his left arm.

"Three paints of raspberry flavored beer and one glass of grape juice, please" answered Skipper before Private had a chance to cut in.

"Three times raspberry beer and one glass of grape juice" repeated the waiter fuzzily, scribbling something down on his notepad. "I'll be right there!" he said and waddled off towards the counter.

"Durrrrh!" snapped Private angrily.

„Awww, I've always wanted to try some real English Beer with raspberry flavor" confessed Kowalski, his voice trembling from excitement, when their drinks were finally served.

„Yap!" admitted Rico, before taking a long sip of beer through the straw.

"I never get to SEE anything, I never get to TASTE anything, Good Golly, It drives me off the deep end!" thought Private bitterly, and balled his flippers into fists under the table. A sudden wave of grudge and anger overtook his body. It was aimed particularly at Skipper. He was now bantering with Kowalski over some girlish stuff, bursting in laughter every once in a while. Rico didn't take part in the conversation – he was too busy enjoying his drink. Suddenly he moved his beak away from the straw, and waved his flippers in front of Skipper's face with an obvious attempt to catch his attention.

"What is it, Rico?" asked Skipper, watching over his colleague with astonishment.

"Allamana arbhahha?" asked Rico, pointing with his flipper at his favorite Dolly.

"Well I don't know, mate. It depends on how old she is" answered Skipper hesitatingly and took a quick glance at Kowalski.

"As far as I remember, we celebrated Dolly's eighteenth birthday two weeks ago" recalled Kowalski, before lurking down on his private notepad, just to make sure if he was right. "Yap!" he said. "That's right. "14th of July. Soooo, she's already an adult" he shut his notepad close and returned to his drink.

"If that's so.." said Skipper, smiling. "Hey, Rico! Your pretty, blonde girlfriend is therefore allowed to join us in our drinking party".

"Yaaaay!" applauded Rico joyfully and put the end of the straw against Dolly's grinning face.

"But be careful, man" warned Skipper, laughing heartedly. " We don't know how might she react after those several innocent sips. Just keep an eye on her!"

There was a loud burst of laughter coming from the next room.

Private turned his head and leaned slightly over his chair to take a look. The adjoining hall was even more crowded. There was a group of Adeli Penguins aged between 14-17. They were occupying a round table in the corner of the room. All of them had their feathers died on the top of their heads. The tallest of them, probably their leader, had a deep scar marking the left side of his beak, similar to Rico's one. They were acting quite loudly, discussing some matters, emphasizing their opinions with theatrical gestures. Private glanced at the glasses each one of them was holding. "Arctic Soda" the label said. "It must contain some alcohol." Thought Private. "I'm pretty sure of it".

"Private, don't swing on your chair" Skipper's stern voice jarred him away from his thoughts. "Sit still, If you don't want to end up with your beak crashed."

"Aye, Skippa" muttered Private, but in a less submissive tone than usual. On the contrary, there was a slight note of irritation in his voice. He took one more glance at the group and set back to his drink. He spotted a big, white tattoo decorating the shortest penguin's back. It had a fishbone shape.

"Pretty cool" he thought to himself while playing with his straw. "I wonder if it would fit me… but no" he shot a gloomy stare at Skipper. "There's no way Skipper would let me".

"How is she, Rico?" asked Skipper jokingly, pointing at Rico's dolly, lying motionless on the table. "Seems like she has enough already".

Private pulled his drink away and hopped down on the ground.

"And where are you going, soldier?"

"Got a call from nature" mumbled Private before leaving the room. As he passed the youth's table, he shivered violently. Just as if six pairs of eyes were piercing through his body and soul. As soon as he'd entered the platform , he caught their attention immediately. Private dropped his head, gulped loudly and continued his walk towards the bathroom door, making the most of himself not to make any eye contact with the group. For some reason they freaked him out.

"How are you doin, man?"

Private jumped up and turned his head back in surprise to face the one who talked him down. It was the leader of the group. His eyes were slightly foggy, spooky smile twisted his beak.

"Long time no see, Bart!"

"Nnno.. I guess it's a mistake.. I'm Private" muttered Private, blushing violently under his feathers.

"Oh, sorry" muttered the leader penguin and finished the rest of his drink with one gulp. "I took you for my old chum from New Jersey".

The group fell silent for a moment. Private dropped his head and started to dig the carpet with his foot, immensely restrained.

" I suppose he's our equal, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, since we don't know each other yet" concluded the leader penguin. "I guess it would be nice to make a new acquaintanceship" He pulled out a vacant chair for Private to sit on.

Something deep down inside him told him that nothing good would come out of getting in touch with this company. "Drew back, Private. Drew back before it's too late". But Private quickly pushed this thought away. "Shut up! " he thought to himself. "One paranoid penguin in the team is enough! What could be possibly wrong with having a small chat?"

"Why won't you join us, mate?" asked the leader penguin, queer sparks glittering in his green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gang

"So, where do ya come from, mate?" asked the leader Penguin, watching over Private carefully. Private got this uncomfortable feeling, Murdock's eyes were piercing through his soul.

"I'm from Antarctica" he muttered, wriggling on his chair.

"Antarctica" muttered Murdock thoughtfully, as if spacing out. "Good ol' times" he said, pulling his glass closer to himself.

"Hey, Murdock, what time is it?" said Jeremy.

"Why do you want to know, you're in a hurry?"

"_Metal Fist_ starts at 4 o' clock pm" explained Jeremy. "It's gonna be a hell of an episode. Iron Icicle kicks the tar out of his enemies and sends them to the most remote part in Antarctica…! Cool!"

"Oh dear" chirped Private quietly and shivered.

"You watch any programs?" asked Murdock, turning his attention back at Private.

"Every once in a while".

"You've got some favorites?"

"Darcy the Lunacorn" answered Private. "There was a sudden burst of maniacal laughter among the group. The waiter and the rest of the guests turned their heads back in astonishment, sending glares at Murdock's gang's table.

"Don't tell me.. nah.. you're kidding!" uttered Jeremy between the spasm of laughter. Meanwhile Tiramisu, Rockez and Maroon were half lying on the table, their backs shaking from convulsions.

"All right, you killed me there" said Murdock, when the group eventually calmed down. "So, anything else beside Darcy the Lunacorn?" he asked against Jeremy's short snicker. After being jeered by the group, Private immediately lost interest in maintaining the conversation. Murdock noticed that and decided to appease the situation.

"Okay, okay, it's not that we're making fun of you " he said. "Listen, we're planning a little party at our new headquarters. Would you like to come? You will be our honor guest. 40 meters away from the Central Park. Do you know where the Central Park is?

"Actually I live there" muttered Private.

"No way!"

"Shut up! Really?" gazed Murdock.

"Tell us, tell us, what is this like? You have to slave all day on the platform, smiling and waving like an idiot and entertaining some lame visitors?"

"I've heard the food there is shit" confessed Jeremy. "Blah, it doesn't even deserve to be called food. Remember, Rockez, we sneaked to the magazine and stole two boxes of fish cookies from the upper shelf. It tasted like a rotten chalk!"

"Yeah, it was pretty awful!"

"That's not the kind of food they give us every day. We always get fresh catfish and salmons for breakfast" said Private.

"Now really?" said Murdock. "And who is your zookeeper?"

"It's Alice, that Gingerhair freak" muttered Jeremy before Private had the chance to answer. "She's completely off the chain!"

Private glanced at his table and noticed that Skipper was searching for him, anxiety written all over his face.

"Okay, guys, I gotta go" he said. He hopped down on the ground and waved them goodbye.

"See you later!"

"Don't forget about my invitation!" cried Murdock after him.

"What took you so long, Private?" asked Skipper when Private eventually rejoined the team. "Is everything okay?"

"Aye aye, Skippa. There was a long queue in the bathroom" chirped Private. He then took a glance at his colleagues' emptied glasses. "Oh… Sorry".

"It's okay, soldier" smiled Skipper. "There's no need to hurry. Finish your drink in peace, don't rush, we've go over an hour".

Private nodded in silence, grabbed the straw in his beak and started to sip. Meanwhile Rico and Kowalski both declared about the call from nature, left their seats and moved towards the bathroom.

"Here, this one is for you" added Skipper, placing a small, gingerbread cookie in Private's pot. Private took it in his flippers, and made an oblong:"aaaaaw"! It had a shape of a baby Lunacorn.

"They were serving these together with our bear paints. Some kind of a promotion" explained Skipper.

A slight blush leaked on Private's face. For some reason he felt remorseful.

"Are you.. sure you don't want this?" he peeped, both touched and intimidated.

"Naah, you keep it, young Private. We all know how much do you love your Lunacorns" smiled Skipper.

"Thanks, Skippa" said Private, joyful grin plastered on his beak. He glanced at the cookie once again and then his face fell. He could see Murdock's mocking eyes piercing through the snack. He could hear their primitive, cynical laughter.

He felt another unpleasant jolt in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Murdock's HQ

CHAPTER THREE: Murdock's HQ

The very next day, Skipper found an abandoned little kitten, hiding in the bushes. He took it carefully in his arms and called on Kowalski to check on its condition.

"I am afraid that if we don't get this poor little creature to our HQ in time, he may die!" said Kowalski, watching over the shaking kitten with fear. "We have to give him milk to keep him alive!"

"Move out, men!" ordered Skipper and all four of them rushed towards their habitat. As soon as they got inside, the leader penguin leaped towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk. Meanwhile Kowalski brought a soft, wooly blanket from his lab and wrapped the kitten with it. Rico carefully lied it down on Skipper's bunk.

"Remember, chums, Private used to sleep with this blanket when he was younger" smiled Kowalski.

"Oh, shut it!" murmured Private with annoyance. Kowalski glared at him with astonishment. It was in fact the first time he would hear Private speaking so rudely. But he quickly forgot about the matter, as the kitten started to squeak from cold and hunger.

"It's okay, it's okay, soldier, we're here for you" said Skipper, hurrying towards the kitten. "Here comes your food!"

When the nutrition was over, Skipper made the kitten comfortable in his bunk.

"Now, I think we should take a day off" he stated. "We can't leave this poor little thing all by itself."

"But we're supposed to have our training exercises in a minute!" protested Private.

"Not to worry. We'll make up for these two hours next time" replied Skipper. "Kitten's health is the most important matter right now."

Kowalski glared at Private once again. There was something really unusual about his youngest team mate's behavior. Private would always get immensely paranoid when it came to babysitting, cradling, and taking care of weaker creatures. He remembered that day, when they had to chase a baby stroller all over the town. When the baby found himself on the top of the building, the rest of the team was ready to call it quits, but Private.. Private insisted on continuing their mission and he would finally have his way.

"Now there, silly penguins!" King Julian's voice echoed all over the habitat. "I got a request!" he jumped down on the ground, with Mort glued to his left foot. "Maurice and I have to set out for a meeting, but no kids are allowed. How about you take care of this incredibly annoying creature ?"

Skipper glanced at the kitten, and then at Kowalski. A sudden thought struck Private's mind.

"I will take care of him" he smiled sweetly, fixing his eyes at Skipper. "So you can take care of the kitten."

"Good idea" said Skipper. "Take him to the park, it's a beautiful weather".

"Ayeaye, Skippa!" nodded Private. "Yes, yes, yes!" he thought to himself. "Now that's a great opportunity to sneak into Murdock's HQ. I just have to do it in the right moment".

"What game shall we play nooow?" asked Mort, fixing his big, black eyes at Private.

"Damn, his voice is sooo annoying!" thought Private. "No wonder King Julien wants to get rid of him".

"Well, since we've been playing all sorts of games for over an hour" he said, collecting colorful coins from the ground. "I guess we should give it a rest for a while and think of some other kind of an entertainment. How about going to the park near the zoo? It's been ages since yours last visit to the park, ey?"

"Yaaay!" answered Mort.

"I'm sure, I've met you before" said Todd the Squirrel, fixing his green eyes at Mort." Yes, I remember! I used to teach you cycling!"

"So, Mort, is this a friend of yours?" asked Private.

Mort nodded in silence, slightly intimidated.

"Grrreat! So you two have fun here and enjoy yourself for a while, I have some important business in the town. Todd, you promise me, you'll take good care of Mort?"

"Yup!"

"And you will stay with him all this time until I come back?"

"Yup!"

"Fantastic!"

Private waved them goodbye, and slided towards the forest boundarie. Two seconds later he vanished in the bushes.

"Wohooo! Our comrade has finally come!" announced Murdock to all and sundry as soon as Private entered their Headquaters. Private smiled timidly at the spontaneous outburst of ovation and clapping his presence had caused among the group.

He took a discreet look around and gulped. Murdocks headquarters was very much different from their own. Most of it was covered in a creepy twilight. In fact, the only lightened part of the room was the table. It reminded him somehow of those eerie underground clubs in New Jersey Skipper told him about. Those were the places where the penguin mafia would gather, plotting and conspiring against their enemies. Private felt a little bit disheartened, but he quickly shrugged it off, stating, that he should never judge a book by its cover.

"It's just what Skipper used to say" he explained to himself while approaching the team. "After all they are still minors. Just like me. There is no reason for me to be afraid of them."

"Come on, take a seat!" Murdock offered him the chair to sit on. Scarcely had Private seated himself on the chair, when his slightly tipsy neighbor, Jeremy, poured some Arctic Soda to his glass.

"Erm…" Private gulped loudly and leaned slightly backwards.

"Wazzup?" frowned Murdock. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that.." explained Private, wriggling uncomfortably on his chair." "Im just not sure if I should.."

"What are ya talkin abaut?" muttered Jeremy the Penguin, leaning across the table and fixing his foggy eyes at Private.

"I mean.. We're still minors.. all of us..And…"

"Now puh-leeaaaaase, don't make me laugh!" moaned Jeremy against Murdock's cynical laughter.

"Tell you what!" said Tony. I've been drinking Arctic Soda since I was a ten year old. Sneaking to my parent's secret storage magazine and washing it down on the quiet, behind the cupboard. I was never caught. Never!

"You want me to say, that Spaghetti-loving leader of yours doesn't allow you to have a sip, every once in a while?"

Private shook his head in silence.

"Goddamnit, he's such a retard" grunted Jeremy in disbelieve. "I guess it must be a miracle for all three of you to put up with him. I wouldn't stand a day."

Private was somewhat flustered with the way Jeremy spoke about his leader, but didn't have enough guts to protest loudly in front of the group. He just balled his flippers into fists and greeted his beak.

"And I bet he doesn't even let you out for night club parties?" continued Jeremy between the sips.

Dead silence.

"He surely doesn't know how to have fun, ey?"

"Not.. really" muttered Private. He was getting more and more dissatisfied with what this conversation leaded to. The piece of Jeremy's strawberry cake brought memories of Happy King Julien's Day. He remember that day very well – that day, Skipper wanted to sacrifice to cleanup operation. At first he didn't feel like changing his plans. But on seeing their disappointed faces he had second thoughts and would eventually let them join the party. And he cleaned it all by himself!

"Holly cow! Waking up at half past six in the morning, doing gym, smiling and waving, setting out for some lame missions, smiling and waving, doing gym, and cleaning up HQ! What kind of a sick man is he?" facepalmed Jeremy.

"Fortunately, you've found us." Concluded Murdock, patting Private on the back. "We'll show you how to savor life. "As you can see, we barely ever clean up" he smiled, pointing his flipper at their incredibly messy carpet full of smashed bottles and trash. "Yet it doesn't stop us from enjoying life. Come on, let's have a sip!" He picked up the glass with Arctic Soda and raised it at Private's beak level.

"Don't make us wait for too long!" cried Chad, Maroon, Rockez and Tiramisu from the other side of the table.

"Come on! Pri-vate! Pri-vate! Pri-vate!"

"Just gulp it down in one go, it will make us friends for the rest of our lifes!" said Murdock against his comrades loud scanding.

Private shivered, took the glass, closed his eyes, took a bite of salmon fish and washed it down with his drink in one gulp. There was a common outburst of joy and ovation.

"Congratulations, pal, you've made it!" cried Tiramisu.

Private just sat there all dizzy and shocked with what he had just done. Several minutes later, Murdock decided to twist up the atmosphere by treating his colleagues with some obscene jokes. Private felt really uncomfortable when listening to these stuffs but he had no choice.

He remembered that day when he would be so mad at Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, not wanting to share their "adult classified" joke with him. His new comrades treated him with plenty of those. Their main target were obviously young penguin girls.

"Oh dear" he chirped to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Motorbikes and Tattoos

CHAPTER FOUR: Motorbikes and Tattoos

"Now, I think it's enough for today" said Marlene to herself as she eventually filled her woolen bag with chestnuts and oak leaves. She got everything she needed for her new autumn decoration. Someone's heart-ripping wailing dragged her attention away from the bag. She spotted Mort, curled up in the corner of the sandbox, pressing his paws to his eyes, his tiny body shaking in spasms.

"Dear me! What on earth is he doing here, all by himself?" Marlene found herself immediately beside her friend.

"He forgot to pick me uuuup!" wailed Mort between the sobs. "Todd had to leave for dinner, and I was left alone, completely allloooone!"

" For how long have you been sitting here?" asked Marlene, kneeling in front of him.

"Tw.. tw.. two hooours" sniffed Mort.

Meanwhile Private was needling his way through the bushes, his steps shaky and wobbly. It was really difficult for him to make his way from tree to tree. He threw up twice on his way through the forest – he could still feel this unpleasant undertaste in his beak. He tried to get rid of it by rubbing his tongue with leaves and blueberries – but it all went for nothing.

As he finally reached the forest boundary, he spotted Marlene and Mort, sitting in the sandbox. His face fell at the sight of the Otter who was now kneeling in front of the frightened kid, whispering some soothing words. Now splendid! Everybody knew, Marlene was Skipper's BFF. And what if she's going to babble everything out? This would mean trouble, big, big trouble.

"No Peanut Butter Winkies for the next two weeks!" he could heard Skipper's voice in his head.

"No way, I need to interact right now, before things get worse!"

Marlene was very well known for her soft-heart and sanguinity, but Private knew her good-willing didn't always end up as profitably as one would wish to.

"Sorry, Marlene.. I totally forgot about this little fella" he said, while approaching the couple. "just went for a cup of tea with Mr. Medlock who lives in the other side of the forest and spaced out…"

"Well ,that's exactly what happens when you live without a watch!" snapped Marlene, both irritated and relieved.

"Todd was supposed to take care of you while I was away!" barked Private to Mort. Mort curved his lips and widened his eyes.

"Darrh.. okay, okay, fine, I'm sorry! Shouldn't have left you out for so long! I apologize! My fault! I'm really sorry!" he repented submissively. "Here's something to cheer you up" he pulled out a grape –flavored lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Mort. At the sight of the candy, Mort's face brightened immediately and he reached his short arms for the gift.

"There, this will keep his mouth shut for a while" whispered Private. He then turned his attention back on Marlene who was watching over him suspecting expression plastered on her face. "You're e not going to denounce on me, are you, Marlene?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not this time, Private" answered Marlene. "But I'd really advice you to take your duties more seriously".

But Private didn't pay any more attention to what she was saying. Murdock invited him for a motorbike ride in the city on Monday at 11 o'clock p.m. He would have to wait for the rest of the team to fall asleep and then sneak out through one of the secret passages. "I've never ridden a motorbike before!" he thought to himself. "Skipper would never let me". He gritted his beak in anger. How many times did he say this line since meeting Murdock's team? "Skipper would never let me. He doesn't let do ANYTHING!"

"Look, there he is!" announced Murdock. He took the last sip of Arctic Soda and threw his can on the street. "What took you so long, chum?"

"Sorry for the delay, guys" panted Private, hurrying towards the group.

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Jeremy, while jumping on the motorbike.

"Wait, woo,woo,woo! He hasn't drank his Arctic Soda yet!" opposed Murdock. "There you go, mate! It will be more fun!"

"But I thought it's strictly forbidden to drink before the ride!" said Private, slightly puzzled.

"Now please, no one will ever notice!" replied Murdock and threw him a can. "What? Are you afraid of your freakin' commando? He is not around! And while he's not around you can feel free to do whatever you wish without excusing yourself afterwards!"

Private let out a sigh and took several gulps from the can; he didn't want to overuse Murdock's patience. After he was finished with his drink he hopped on the back seat of Jeremy's motorbike, and the leader Penguin gave the sign to roll out. (Bearbeiten)

Jeremy was speeding ten times faster than Rico – Private heard the wind whistling in his ears, brushing sharply against his face. He had to clutch Jeremy's shoulders tight to make sure he wouldn't fell off the motorbike. An unpleasant wave of nausea overtook his guts. He gulped loudly, making the most of himself not to threw up at Jeremy's jacket.

"Enjoying yourself over there, mate?" cried Jeremy against motorbike's loud rumble.

"Ayeaye, Jeremy!" tweeted Private, while fighting with another wave of nausea.

"Turn left, guys! The cops are coming!" they heard Murdocks alarming voice.

Jeremy made a violent jerk and followed his teammates, who were now pitching forward in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, Private! There's no way they would catch us!" he cried.

"Off we go to Marble's Avenue, Mates!" announced Murdock, while increasing the speed.

"What's Marble's Avenue?" asked Private.

"Never heard of Marble's Avenue?" said Jeremy. "This is a hell of a place, man. They make the best freakin tattoos in the whole town , we'll show you!"

"But I have to get back to my HQ at two a.m" warned Private.

"Don't worry chum!"

In fact he came back to his habitat two hours later than planned. It was already four p.m, when he'd eventually reached his bunk. He made the most of himself not to wake up the rest of the team. Fortunately, all threesome were sleeping soundly. He rested his head on his pillow, his eyelids falling down from fatigue. He could still hear the loud rumble of motorbikes pounding inside his head. Sooner or later, Skipper's gonna notice.

"I will figure something up" he decided.

Despite tiredness, he kept rolling to and fro in his bed, incapable of falling asleep, reliving the dialogue with his new mates. "Is it really true? Is Skipper limiting my freedom? Is it really time for me to fight for my independence?"


	5. Chapter 5: Bullies

CHAPTER FIVE: Bullies

He had to pretend very tired and weary to make Skipper believe he wouldn't make for morning's exercisers. Skipper noticed Private's eyes were slightly bloodshot. So he just let him stay in his bunk.

"But don't forget about Mort! Remember, King Julien asked you to take care of him for an hour!" he said before leaving HQ.

"Ayeaye, Skippa" mumbled Private fuzzily. A half an hour later, he jumped down on the ground, ate something for breakfast and left the headquarters through one of the secret passages. He didn't feel like getting out through the main entrance hole , because he didn't want to risk any of the team spotting his new tattoo. He pulled a brown, threadbare jacket from the corner and put it on, just for safety.

He came back from his babysitting duty at half past one, tired and exasperated. Mort was annoying the hell out of him; forcing him to play some lame games like hide and seeks (stupid kid would always hide in the same place) or Bouncy Bounce Jumping contest.

"Private, why are you wearing a jacket?" asked Skipper, watching over his youngest comrade with astonishment.

"I'm cold" muttered Private.

Skipper goggled his eyes out.

"You're cold? It's twenty degrees outside!"

"Can't help it, I've got chills! Need something to keep me warm!" answered Private, extremely irked.

Kowalski and Rico exchanged mouthful looks but said nothing. Rico went back to his comic and Kowalski curled himself up in his bunk for a short afternoon nap.

Private was just about to make his way towards the fridge, when he heard his commando's strict voice calling him back:

"Private… what's that blue stuff covering the upper part of your back?"

Private stopped short and gulped loudly. He turned on his heel and gave Skipper a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound uncaringly.

"You know what am I talking about, Private!" remarked Skipper, waddling up towards the youngest penguin. He held him by the hem of his jacket and took a peek inside.

"A tattoo!" he uttered, evidently puzzled and shocked. "Where on earth did you get this thing?"

"At the local Penguin store" mumbled Private, slightly irritated. "They were making it for free today!"

"Well, I truly hope it's not a permanent one!" muttered Skipper, disapproval ringing in his voice. "In fact I'm quite puzzled you got yourself a tattoo without consulting me in the first place. You know what the rules are, Private!"

"Well, you've never mentioned about any official prohibition of wearing tattoos, have you?" remarked Private, squirming away from Skipper's grip.

"Private has got himself a tattoo?" asked Kowalski, waking up from his nap. He raised his head from his "I love Doris" pillow and took a curious peek at Private's back.

"Burning fishbone" muttered Skipper to himself while watching Private penetrating the contents of the fridge, looking for something to eat. "I'm sure there is a certain meaning hidden behind this sign". Rico is a tattoo expert" he said to Kowalski. "How about we consult our Dynamite- loving chum?"

Skipper called on Rico to join. The second tallest penguin reluctantly put his Comic aside, hopped down on the ground and waddled up towards his friends, scratching his back.

"What?" he muttered uncaringly, watching over the penguins.

"Rico, could you tell us anything about the burning fishbone sign?" asked Kowalski, fidgeting nervously with his green pencil. "That's exactly what Private is wearing on his back right now".

Rico goggled his eyes out and waved his flippers like crazy.

"Fagrba! Magrihnfahgbragagga! Amgraha brfagha!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Kowalski and Skipper exchanged frightened looks.

"You don't mean it, man!" gasped Skipper, disbelieving in what he heard.

"Armanaga!" replied Rico.

"You mean, the burning fishbone logo belongs to one of the most cruel, ruthless and dangerous penguin mafia in New York?" tweeted Kowalski, grabbing his head in his flippers.

Rico nodded his head.

"Damn it, guys! When are we supposed to do some shopping? Kowalski, as far as I remember it was your duty to take care of our food supply for this week!" cried Private. There is nothing left to eat, except of Rico's goddamned grape yoghurts and expired Soja sauce!" he pulled out a can of tuna, slammed the fridge with his left leg and waddled up towards the table, muttering some vulgar words under his beak.

"ERm.. Private!" said Skipper.

"What!" snapped Private, while fighting with the can. He couldn't find the opener so he had to do it with his own strengths.

"Are you even aware of what kind of tattoo did you chose to wear on your back?" asked the Leader Penguin.

"I've chosen the one that looked most cool, that's all!" muttered Private.

"I want you to get rid of this thing in three days! Comprenday?" snapped Skipper. Private hissed in pain as the edge of the lid cut his flipper. Skipper frowned at the sight of the blood leaking from Private's wing. He immediately started to search for a handkerchief to tam the bleeding.

"Here, let me take care of this" he wanted to take Private's flipper in his own, but Private squirmed away from his touch, infuriated.

"Skipper!" Kowalski's womanly shriek turned Skipper's attention away from Private's injury. The tallest penguin pointed at Howard the Cat, which was just about to make his way through the secret passage.

"No!" Skipper, Kowalski and Rico rushed to grab the cat. Private took the advantage of this unexpected turn of matter, grabbed his can and flew out of HQ.

"There you are" muttered Private, offering the can to his teammates. "That's all I got from the fridge".

"Thanks, chum" Jeremy couldn't hold back a huge, pleased grin. He pulled out a small sprout and gulped it down his throat. It was in fact the first proper meal he'd got to eat since five days. Their own fridge went down after an extremely severe party.

"Hey, where did you get this tasty stuff in the first place?" asked Murdock after he'd treated himself with another sprout.

"Must have stolen it from a local store" snickered Tiramisu.

"No, I haven't! I've told you we've got a fridge in our headquarters!" frowned Private.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to play innocent with us" muttered Murdock uncaringly.

"All right then, what are we supposed to do now? I'm bored out of my wits!" grumbled Rockez.

"How about we stay in the zoo, and play some nasty tricks on the animals?" proposed Maroon, menacing sparks glittering in his eyes. "Just as we used to do in New Jersey."

Malicious grin twisted Murdock's beak. "Good ol' times mate!"

"I suggest we cocoon ourselves somewhere in the tree branches, just to stay out of sight" said Maroon.

Five minutes later the whole group including Private was already making themselves comfortable on a thick branch, covered with leaves.

"Let's start from this fat peanut-freak!" decided Maroon, pointing at Burt, who was wolfing down his favorite meal from a woolen bag. He took several small chestnuts from Jeremy's bag and distributed them between his colleagues.

"Hey!" screamed Burt with annoyance as one of the chestnuts collided with his bum. He turned his head back and waved his trunk with fury.

"Enjoying yourself over there, fatty?" shouted Maroon with his colleague's malicious laughter in the background.

"Hey, guys, if you really want to see something funny, have a look at this!" said Private and called out loud: " Watch it, Burt, there's a mouse hiding behind the rock!"

On hearing this, Burt jumped out, let out a horrified shriek and started making nervous circles, looking for the mouse.

"Check this out, guys! Elephant's dance!" laughed Rockez.

But they eventually grew tired with making fun of Burt and decided to find another victim.

"Hey, look at this prat!" said Jeremy, pointing at Mort, who was making his way through the pavement, enjoying a large, toffee lollipop. Tiramisu smiled devilishly, and pulled out a sling from his left pocket. There was a loud whistle of air. Tiramisu's chestnut hit Mort's lollipop and everything landed on the ground. Mort just stood there, watching over his smashed snack with his eyes wide open. His lips trembled: he pressed his paws to his eyes and burst out crying.

"Never got a chance to hear a mouse-lemur singing opera!" said Jeremy against Mort's heart ripping wailing.

Private didn't comment on the joke but just kept staring at Mort who was still standing in the middle of the pavement, crying his eyes out. This brought back memories of Kowalski stealing a device from Mort's gameboy, several weeks ago. But Kowalski would eventually admit his mistake and make the most of himself to reverse his misdeed.

"Do I feel any remorse right now?"

He heard Mort's crying but it wouldn't impress him a bit. Not a single bit…..


	6. Chapter 6: Robbery

CHAPTER SIX: Robbery

_Three days later…_

Private sneered in anger as Skipper wrapped the kitten in blankets.

"You aren't your usual self, Skipper" he uttered grumpily. "I'm really starting to get worried about you."

"Actually I feel the same way about you, Private" mumbled Skipper.

"You have been nursing him all day!" cried Private, annoyance and anger written all over his face. "Already forgot about our afternoon training?"

"For your information Private, today's training has been officially cancelled" muttered Skipper.

"Well, you didn't even BOTHER to tell me!" replied Private." How come I'm always the last one to learn the news?"

"Maybe because you never BOTHER to read the fridge messages" remarked Skipper.

"Is there any specific reason for canceling it?" asked Private gruffly.

"Due to Kowalski's sickness, and Rico's alleged clean up duty" answered Skipper. "On the top of that, we're having a guest in need."

"Since when do you find this "Mummy Mission" interesting?"

"My Mother took care of an abandoned baby bear two months before my hatch. She would treat him as her own child, giving him milk and nursing him back to health. Do you really think I would let this poor creature die away in the cold?"

"I know, I know, it's against your rules and conscience" mumbled Private under his beak.

Skipper waddled up to him and offered him the cat.

"There, hold him for a while, it's feeding time."

He carefully placed the kitten in Private's flippers and waddled up towards the fridge.

Private glanced at the clock and shivered. If he was free, he could go and meet Murdock's team!

"There you are! I gotta go! See you soon, Skipper!" as soon as Skipper approached with a bottle of milk, Private pressed the cat against this chest and flew out of HQ. Howard started to wail. Skipper rocked him in his arms and muttered some calming words. He sat on his bunk, pressed Howard against his chest and stared at the ground making the most of himself not to burst out crying. His eyes went all watery. Spacious, deserted areas, covered with shiny piles of melting ice. Emerald water surface. Snowy hills and mountains. Piercing wind, whistling between the rocks. Auriga's warm, sapphire blue eyes. She raises her left flipper and strokes him gently on the cheek. Everything is covered with mist. The picture melts. Howard's wail bounced off the rocks.

A big tear escaped Skipper's eye and streamed down his cheek. It fell on Howard's soft blanket and soaked in the material.

His Mother's tragic death…. Private's anxious behavior … Kowalski's indisposition… abandoned baby..

"Come on, get a hold on yourself" he thought and wiped his cheek. "Sooner or later, things will get back to normal."

"My, my, someone's in a very bad mood today!" commented Murdock at the sight of Private who was making his way through the pavement, his face darkened and gloomy. "What happened, mate?"

"He is pissing the hell out of me!" barked Private, thrusting his fists inside the pockets.

"Who, that cleaning- freak?"

"Exactly!"

Murdock was just about to comment in his usual, cynical way, but he suddenly spotted one of his teammates, Rockez, coming from behind the corner. A nasty bruise marked his left eye.

"Sorry I'm latte" muttered Rockez.

"Good Golly, Man! What happened to you?" frowned Murdock, watching over his teammate's maltreated face.

"I got a punch from KeyJey" mumbled Rockez. "Met him on the street.. he wanted to take his revenge for you – know – what!"

"Nah, forget about it. She wasn't even worth you. Frankly, I'm glad that you two broke with each other. She was a freak!" he looked once again at Rockez's bruise.

"Man, you finally need to learn how to fight!" commented Tiramisu, shaking his head.

" Nothing more simple. If you want to give your blow more power you have to clutch a piece of a thick stick in your fist. Take a swing…! Murdock held his left flipper in the air to demonstrate - And throw a punch! By all means, It's going to give your enemy a profound nosebleed. I've tried this one several times, believe me , guys.. it always works. Next time KeyJey get in your way, you go and try this on him!"

Rockez nodded in silence, rubbed his bruise with his flipper, and took the stick. A menacing smile twisted his beak.

"Man, it's been years since we've robbed a certain fish store in the town!" said Maroon, thirsty of entertainment. "How about we do it today?"

"That's a great idea" accepted Murdock. "Let's roll!"

"Get along, men, the guy may awake any minute!" barked Murdock to Tiramisu and Jeremy, who were nervously throwing all sorts of cans and fishboxes from the fridge. Private was in charge of holding the bag. After they were finished, he wrapped the bag and the whole team flew out of the shop through the window.

"Good on us!"said Murdock with pride after high-fiving each one of his comrades. "Now let's see what have we got here.. tuna, spicy hearing, smoke- dried salmon.. Oh dear, that's' my favorite one! Cool!" he pulled out a can of tuna and watched it carefully from each side. A mysterious smile leaked on his beak.

"What is it, Murdock?" asked Tiramisu.

"I've found this stuff in his magazine, mates" whispered Murdock, keeping his voice down to a barely audible whisper. He pulled out a small, woolen bag filled with something soft and dry.

"It's called marijuana. It's supposed to be a special kind of powder people use to stuff themselves with , whenever they feel lonely, depressed or bored out of their wits. .. it's especially popular with youth and all sorts of subcultures. I've even learnt how to make a joint! I've overseen a couple of youngsters making one in the park. It's pretty easy.

"What's a joint? " asked Maroon, evidently interested.

"It's similar to a cigarette, but it's shape is a little different" answered Murdock. "All you need to get is a piece of paper and a fire box."

"I've got a fire box!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Good! Therefore I propose to gather in our HQ at about 6 o clock pm, you know, just for safety, to make sure that no one would ever get the chance to denounce on us."

"Six o'clock aint gonna fly" muttered Jeremy. "I've got a date with Miranda".

"Well, what's the problem, you will join us right after you're finished with your date. Five minutes of delay won't make you any harm."

"She lives on the other side of the town, Goddamnit!" barked Jeremy.

"All right then, seven thirty!" answered Murdock, slightly irritated. "And how about you, Private? Will you be able to figure something up?"

"No need to worry about this one, mate" replied Private.


	7. Chapter 7: Mental Exhaustion

CHAPTER SEVEN: Mental Exhaustion

Private hopped down on the ground and made an angry sneer at Rico and Kowalski who were in the middle of the conversation.

"Don't block the way!" he barked at his comrades, pushing them violently apart. Kowalski staggered and dropped his clipboard on the ground. Rico goggled his eyes at Private, too confused to utter a word. Skipper put his catfish cup aside and frowned:

„Private, what on earth is going on with you?"

"Nothing" mumbled Private without even bothering to raise his eyes at Skipper. "I just wish you would leave me alone for a while and stop picking your beak in my business".

On hearing this Kowalski and Rico exchanged surprised looks. They would never expect Private to speak to his leader in such disrespectful terms.

Skipper sent him a glare. Kowalski and Rico knew this kind of glare very well – it announced nothing good. His patience was on the verge of exhaustion.

"I'm totally sick of the way you're pushing me and making my life miserable. You would never allow me to do things people my age usually do! No entertainment, no fun, but oh I forgot.. You simply don't know how to have fun! You megalomaniac, cleaning FREAK!"

On hearing this Kowalski let out a high pitched: "Daah!" and clasped his beak in shock, while Rico goggled his eyes out and muttered: "Uh-Ooooh"…

Skipper's face went all red. He waddled up to Private and slapped him hard across the face. But instead of bringing his rambunctious comrade back to order, he would only add fuel to the fire. Private clutched the stick in his flipper, took a swing and gave his leader a violent blow in the cheek, and sent him fleeing across the floor. Rico stretched his arms out to protect Skipper from the fall. His face was all red and sore, a thick stream of blood oozed from his left nostril.

"That's it, young man. From now on, you aren't allowed to leave HQ areas without my permission! You're grounded! I've been way too indulgent with your behavior! But now I'm going to put an end to all this mess and sort things up! I wish to inform you that your duties have been doubled! Cleaning , shopping, night patrols, all of this twice a week!

Private pushed the door open and glanced back behind himself just to make sure none of his comrades had woke up. No. Each one of them was fast asleep, including Skipper. This was his only chance to sneak out of HQ.

The team was already there. Jeremy, Murdock and Tiramisu were leaning their heads across the table, fidgeting nervously with their flippers. Only after taking a closer look it became crystal clear all three of them were busy making joints, following Murdock's instructions. Private stole a quick glance at the greenish pile of powder in the middle of the table.

"There he is!" announced Murdock, craning his neck from above the table. "Come in, Chum! We're almost done!"

Skipper woke up from a nervous dream and banged his head hard against the inner wall of the bunk. He rubbed his sore head, and took a peek at Private's bunk, just to make sure the youngest penguin was sleeping still. But when he saw Private missing, he felt a violent jolt in his heart.

"Where the deuce did he go?" he pondered.

Maybe he was having a swim in the pool? He would always tell them how much did he enjoy swimming in the dark when he was little. Making the most of himself not to panic, Skipper climbed up the ladder, removed the fishbowl from the entrance hall and jumped on the platform. But Private was nowhere to be seen. The water was calm and motionless, and bore no traces of Private's recent presence.

"Maybe he's at Marlenes?" thought Skipper. He remembered those days, where he and Private were almost constantly having a fight, Private would spend a great deal of time at Marlene's habitat rather than keeping them company. "Suppose he decided to pay her a visit.. I'm pretty sure he's already picking me to pieces, whining about how fierce and unjust I am.."

But even if so, he didn't care. He wanted to make sure his soldier was all safe and sound. But as he climbed up the brick wall, he spotted Marlene the Otter, sitting somewhere between the rocks, strumming on her guitar half-heartedly, sorrow and fatigue written all over her face.

Skipper's heart fell. He hopped down on the pavement and started to pitch forward, desperately crying for his comrade's name. But all he could hear was Burt's loud snoring and King Julien's dreamy babbling.

Meanwhile Private was on his halfway to penguins HQ. This time he decided to go through the passage number 5. By the time he reached the door, he was already seeing double. He opened the door, carefully, trying not to make any unnecesarry sound, walked up to his bunk and immediately dozed off to sleep.

Skipper climbed down the ladder, utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically. HE made several wobbly steps forward and let out a moan. He'd searched the whole zoo areas, including Alice's office, stores, and magazines. And still, there was no trace of Private.

"Is it possible he's gone somewhere in the town?" he pondered. But he quickly pushed this thought away. Private was way too terrified of traffic jams, crazy drivers, and all sorts of random objects falling at him from the sky. He would never go to the town alone.

He glanced once again at Private's bunk and almost passed away from shock. His youngest comrade was sleeping sound like a baby, wrapped in his favorite blanket with white, blue and yellow stripes.

Skipper rubbed his eyes in disbelieve.

"Private… " he uttered, his voice sore and hoarse. "What on earth are you doing there?"

Private raised his head from the pillow and gave Skipper an irritated look.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm sleeping!" he mumbled, his swollen eyelids falling down uncontrollably.

"But… but.. you were away!" uttered Skipper, goggling his eyes out. "I woke up at about three thirty and I found your bunk empty!"

"Nah, that's impossible" mumbled Private again. "You must've been still dreaming. It happens sometimes you know. I really wish you could stop being so paranoid. It freaks me out".

Skipper fell silent for a while; he didn't have a clue what was going on. Is something wrong with his health? Was he really hallucinating?

"Goodnight, Skippa" muttered Private. He banged his head against the pillow and dozed off to sleep again.

Marlene looked at Skipper trashing about in his HQ, exhaustion and sorrow written all over his face. It was in fact the first time she would see him in such a state. Just as if he had been incapable of falling asleep for several nights. Something haunted his mind – she could feel it. She gripped her paws together and wriggled uncontrollably on her chair – she wasn't quite sure whether she should keep her mouth shut or not. Maybe she would do well if she asked him what happened?

Skippa raised the cup from the table, gazed at it, and took three small sips of catfish coffee. Suddenly, his face went all greenish. He dropped the cup, supported his flipper against the cold wall and started to throw up. On seeing this, Marlene immediately left her seat and leaped up towards her friend.

"Skipper, are you sick?" she asked, stroking him gently on the back.

"I have no clue, what's going on with me, Marlene" answered Skipper, his voice horse and barely understandable. He raised himself up from the floor and continued his march towards the table, without paying any more attention the cup he left on the ground. Marlene followed him immediately.

"I've heard that another wave of gastric fever is about to invade Manhattan's areas. I guess some kids must have already pass it on to our Zoo areas. I saw Bada and Ring throwing up twice today. "

"Now thanks Marlene, you've absolutely made me feel better now " grunted Skipper.

"Maybe you should see the doctor?" continued Marlene.

"Marlene, you know how I feel about this bald mammal freak!" snapped the leader Penguin, evidently agitated. "I won't let this idiot thrust a needle in my body ever again!"

Marlene noticed Skipper's whole body was shaking .

"Skipper, something is bothering you I can feel it. Why won't you just tell me, maybe… maybe we will try to sort things up together, maybe I could help somehow?"

"Did Private pay u a visit last night?" asked Skipper all of a sudden, turning his head to face Marlene.

Marlene looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Well.. no…" she uttered "Why should he?"

"He was disallowed to leave the HQ without my permission. Two days ago, however, he decided to break my order and vanished into thin air in the middle of the night. I went searching for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. As soon as I returned to HQ, I found him back in his bunk, sleeping like a stone. I implored on him to tell me what exactly had happened but he just shrugged it off, making me believe I had hallucinations. He claimed to have stayed in bed all the time."

Marlene fell silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Something's changed about that little guy" said Skipper, gazing back at the dusty floor. " He is cheeky, arrogant, he keeps disobeying my orders. He got himself a temporary tattoo two weeks ago and didn't even bother to ask me for a permission.

"Well.. getting a temporary tattoo isn't a crime, is it?" asked Marlene, trying to soothe the situation.

"Honestly, Marlene, do you even know what does a burning fish logo mean?"

"No.."

"Kowalski and me didn't use to know as well until we asked Rico. He told us, that a burning fishbone iced to be the favorite logomark for one of the most dangerous penguin mafia from New Jersey."

He waddled up towards her and placed his flippers on her shoulders.

"Tell me, Marlene.. where's the beginning of this all? Where did I make a mistake? I tried my best to keep my teammates in line. I know I'm strict, I know I'm pushing them too hard sometimes.. but that's all because I love them!" his beak trembled. "What am I supposed to do, tell me woman!" a glimpse of insanity sparkled in his sapphire blue eyes. He shook her arms. Marlene shivered under his scary look.

"Skippa.. you need to relax" she said, doing her best to keep her nerves calm . "It's all crystal clear now, you're on the verge of mental exhaustion. I'm pretty sure we can fix this up. As soon as Private returns from his duty, we'll give him a good talking to.. Both of us, okay?" she stopped short at the sight of a big tear, escaping from Skipper's eye. His whole body started to shake. He loosened his grip, rolled his eyes and collapsed on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Please Forgive Me

CHAPTER EIGHT: Please forgive me

Rico couldn't stand it anymore. The call from nature became too urgent for him to wait any longer. He really needed to go the bathroom, that is : somewhere in the bushes. Although he knew Skipper forbade him to leave Private and Mort unguarded, even for five minutes.

"Be right back!" he gurgled, jumped over the brick wall and rushed towards the nearest bench. Private sighed in relief, and pulled out a small piece of paper, and a bag of marijuana.

"What is this?" asked Mort, childish curiosity leaking on his face.

"That's none of your business" muttered Private impolitely, while wrapping the powder in paper. He didn't expect to get the slightest chance to smoke a joint during his duty but since Rico was gone for a couple of minutes he decided to take the advantage of the situation. He put the joint inside his beak and inhaled.

"Is it a cigarette?" asked Mort again, gazing at Private with his eyes wide open.

"No it is not. It looks like one, but it tastes different" muttered the shortest penguin involuntarily.

"Can I try?"

"Forget it".

Mort clasped his paws together, widened his eyes, and made his lips tremble, which he always did, whenever he wanted to win somebody over by using his cuteness and charm.

Private rolled his eyes in annoyance and handed him the joint.

"Here" he mumbled.

Mort took the joint, thrust it in his tiny mouth and inhaled.

"Niiiiice!" he said, evidently excited and interested. " Can I show it to King Julien, when he comes back?"

"No way, soldier!" protested Private, snatching the joint from Mort's paws. "You would do well if you didn't babble anything out! No one must ever know we've been smoking this stuff here, unless of course you want to get yourself into trouble."

On hearing Rico's sore scream, Private jumped up in panic, squeezed the joint in his flipper and brushed it against the ground. He then covered it with pebbles to get rid of the slightest trace of the evidence.

"You didn't see anything" he hissed to Mort. He then felt a nasty jolt in the pit of his heart. He used Skipper's line almost subconsciously. A sudden wave of embarrassment and remorse overtook his body.

Meanwhile Rico waddled up to both of them, waving his flippers like crazy.

"Argm heg bhraak gdhaa!" he exclaimed, his voice shaking from panic.

On hearing this, Private froze like a stone and gasped.

"What?"

At the same time, King Julien and Maurice returned from their assembly.

"Armga! Garmo grambe tw gwa gAgmobretga!" said Rico, which meant: "All right, since these two are back, you can go with me!" he then grabbed Private by arm and dragged him out of the lemurs habitat.

As they were sliding towards the hospital building in Indian file, Private felt hot tears of embarrassment and bitterness streaming down his cheeks. They were burning his skin. He knew, he was the only one responsible for what had happened. He'd never felt so terrible in his whole life.

They were just about to push the main door, when Private suddenly withdrew:

"No, Rico.. I don't think I have enough guts to go inside.. at least not now.. I.. I have to stay alone for a while and think everything over.. I will join you later."

"Okay" said Rico , nodding his head. Two seconds later he vanished behind the door. Private took a peek through the window, carefully tough, not to get caught by the others. Marlene, Kowalski and Rico were already gathered by Skipper's hospital bed, their faces full of anxiety and concern. Private gasped at the sight of his leader's face. It was swollen and deadly pale. Dark circles marked his eyes, and his left flipper was shaking in convulsions.

"Is this the state I've led him to? Oh my God, what on Earth is happening to me?" he pressed his flippers against his head and sat languidly on the nearest bench. He doubled up on his seat and let out a quiet sob. It was getting dark – he could hear kids' cheerful voices. They were leaving the zoo playground. He would recall these days when he was younger, Skipper would sit on the bench and look after him, while he was making sandcastles in the sandbox. When it got colder, he would always wrap Private's neck with a soft, woolen scarf to keep him warm. Or when he got sick, Skipper would stay by his side day and night, checking on his sore throat, giving him his favorite fish pastilles and tell him some funny stories. Or, when he broke his foot during one of their missions! Yes, Skipper took him in his arms, brought him back to HQ and lied him down in his own bunk. Two hours later he brought him a brand new Lunacorn plushie, the one Private always wanted to have. "When was the last time I slept with him?" thought Private. "Last night before I'd met Murdock's Gang"….

Something delicate, soft and fury brushed against Private's back. Private startled and jumped up in shock, and nervously glanced back behind himself. It was Howard the Cat. He was standing on the windowsill, fixing his golden eyes at the penguin.

"Howard… come here" whispered Private, stretching his flippers towards the cat. He then pressed him tight against his chest and closed his eyes, trying not to burst out crying. He would cradle Howard in his arms and stroke his fragile, fury back, whispering some soothing words. He didn't even know when did he start to hum his favorite lullaby his Mom would sing him in his early childhood. A big tear formed in his eye, escaped down his face and soaked in Howard's soft fur.

Skipper found himself in the middle of the icy landscape. He was back in Antarctica – his beloved homeland. He would visit it regularly in his dreams, sometimes with his parents, sometimes with his own team. He took a glance around – there was not a single soul around. But he could hear someone's sweet, childish voice, bouncing off the snowy hills. It was Private's voice. So cute, so charming, so innocent. It was his little soldier. His Peanut Butter Winkie – Lover. Skipper glanced back behind himself once again and gasped. There he was, sitting on a pile of snow, cradling a Lunacorn in his arms. There were lots of Peanut Butter Winkies wraps wallowing around. Private was holding a candy in his flipper, his whole face was covered with chocolate cream. He then turned his head around, as if sensing Skipper's presence and sent him a bright smile. Skipper felt tears forming in his eyes. He rushed towards his youngest comrade – he wanted to pull him into embrace. But before he had a chance to make any move, everything faded into black. He found himself back in the hospital room, Marlene, Kowalski and Rico keeping him company. But he could still hear Private's voice. It appeared to be coming from the open window.

Skipper collected his strength, pulled himself up and pointed at the window. The rest turned their heads in surprise to see what was he pointing at.

"Private?"

On hearing his name, Private jumped up on his bench, almost dropping the cat on the ground. He craned his neck to see who was calling on him. It was Marlene. She was standing by the window, her face surprised and relieved at the same time. There was a long pause between them. Marlene noticed Private's face was bathed in tears – and it was enough for her to understand. The youngling had finally given some thought about his recent behavior. He felt remorseful. There was no need to say anything more.

"Come in, Private" she spoke again, making some space for Private to jump through. "Join us. He is waiting for you there. I will take care of the cat".

Private's beak trembled convulsively. He handed Marlene the cat, and burst through the window like a lightning, without paying attention to his comrades, gathered in the room. Five second later he was already by Skipper's bedside, embracing his leader tightly , and crying his eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9: So Good To Have You Back

CHAPTER NINE: So good to have you back

_Three days later…_

"Wake up soldier, it's funday!" someone's cheerful voice said.

"Fun.. day…" mumbled Private fuzzily.

"How about going to the park for some snowcones?"

This was enough for Private to get rid of the last traces of sleepiness. He goggled his eyes out and jumped up in his bunk with joy.

"Snowcones! Yayyy! With peanut butter winkie cream?"

"Exactemente!" nodded Skipper.

At eleven o'clock am they were already setting out to the Central Park, laughing, joking and bantering with each other, and wolfing down Snowcones. As they were making their way through the hills, Private took a quick glance down the street; he could hear some familiar voices. He saw Rockez, Jeremy and Murdock, packing their things in hurry.

"Move it, guys, the cops will be here any minute!" barked Murdock, while fighting with the string.

"I'm sure someone must have denounced on us! Whoever it was, I swear to you, I will find him and jack him up!" barked Rockez.

"Hey! What if it was all Private's job?"

Private gulped loudly and automatically drew back.

"Private? Pfff, don't make me laugh. He's way too sheepish to babble things out. He knows it wouldn't pay for him. Anyway, we don't have the time to dwell on this matter. We'll give it a thought later on. Now all we have to do is to move to New Jersey as soon as possible and keep our arses safe from the cops."

"Right!" exclaimed the team in unisono and everybody went back to packing.

"They're fleeing" said Private while waddling back to his team. "Someone must have already found out about their hide-out". He glanced down at the street once again, but Murdock's gang was already gone. He moved to his leader as closely as possible.

Skipper wrapped his flipper around Private's arm and gave him a warm hug.

"So good to have you back, soldier" he whispered.

Private smiled and snuggled against his leader's side. Murdock's gang was already a past. The best thing he could do right now was to consign everything to oblivion. Just as if all of this had never happened.

King Julien frowned his eyebrow at the sight of a random, squishy object, lying between the pebbles.

"Maurice!" he cried, while leaning over the ground and picking the stub in his fingers. " What on earth is this?" he asked, showing the find to his older servant.

"I dunno, I guess it's some kind of a trash" muttered Maurice, watching over the squished joint uninterestingly. Mort gulped loudly and grabbed his bushy tail in his paws. King Julien ignored him and glanced once again at the joint, grimace of disapproval twisting his face.

"I want all of you to keep this place perfectly clean! You hear me, Maurice? No trash!"

And he threw the stub down the sewer.

And this is THE END, my friends


End file.
